Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a capacitor, a driving circuit including the capacitor, and a display device including the driving circuit.
Discussion of the Background
A display device may include a driving circuit for generating a plurality of scan signals or light emission control signals. The display device may include a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels may include a light emitting element.
The driving circuit may generate a plurality of scan signals having gate-on levels to provide gray voltages to a plurality of pixels. In addition to providing the gray voltages, the driving circuit may generate a plurality of light emission control signals having gate-on levels.
The driving circuit may include a transistor in which a capacitor is connected between a gate and a source thereof. A parasitic capacitance may be generated by the structure of the capacitor. The voltage supplied to the gate of the transistor may be affected by the parasitic capacitance.
If the gate voltage of the transistor is affected by the parasitic capacitance, an operation of the transistor may be different from the theoretical operation of the transistor. This may cause a difference between a target voltage and the gate-on level of the light emission control signal or the gate-on level of the scan signal as an output of the driving circuit.
When an image is displayed according to an image signal inputted into the display device, such voltage error may cause serious image quality deterioration.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.